breakers
by neworldiscoverer
Summary: Read my 2013 NaNoWriMo as I write it. Warning: Very rough 1st draft. The characters of Rookie Blue and Rizzoli & Isles are teenagers. It's summer break and they've all been sent to a beach house on the coast to be filmed for a new reality TV show. Stuff happens, drama ensues. So bad you can't stop reading until you hit the last page. It's everything you knew you never wanted.
1. neversleep

**Author's Notes;** Quickguide to ships included, but not limited to: endgame McSwarek (where have I heard that before...), Luke/Andy, Marlo/Sam, PECKSTEIN, Jerry/Tracy, Gail/everyone, and I apologize but Rizzles is not slated for this story. I've got something else up my sleeve this go-round.

Again, expect 1st draft ugly quality because this is NaNoWriMo and I did not plan anything resembling a plot. There will be spelling errors. There will be grammar that makes no sense. (Betas feel free to contact me!) The characters will rarely be in character. You will experience my headcanon. CONSIDER YOURSELF WARNED, dear reader.

* * *

**1**  
**#neversleep**

The bus pulls up and lurches to a stop in front of her. She can smell the bitter burn of exhaust coming from the tailpipe. Maura looks up from her clean white sandals when the doors open. She looks back at her house. It's early and only her mother is up, drinking tea in the breakfast nook. Maura can see her figure sitting through the linen window curtain. She does not look up from the newspaper. Maura looks back at the bus, takes a deep cleansing breath, and gets on board.

It's like every other weekday.

The bus is noisy. Maura lets the loud settle over her ears like mufflers. It's how she keeps the panic from rising in her throat when she is in crowds.

Jane's sharp eyes look over the rows. She nudges Barry hard with her knee. Hisses, "That's gotta be her. Frankie, grab her!" She kicks the back of the seat in front of her. "I heard ya the first time," Frankie grumbles, raises his hand in a wave. "Hey Maura! Come sit with us." The girl looks like she's in a trance, not seeing anything or anyone as she walks down the aisle. "Frankie!" Jane whispers loudly and he reaches for Maura's hand with his own.

The contact gets her attention, snaps her out of her headspace. "Oh! Hello Frankie," she says, like it's a surprise to see him there. Like they don't go to school together. Like he didn't help her find the principal's office when she looked so lost on the front steps, book bag in hand and feeling entirely out of place without a uniform because she wasn't the same.

Jane gets right to business, no prelude or intros. She looks at Maura like she's never seen her before, or at least like she doesn't remember. Her eyes rove over to the two boys. "Listen to me. It's us four against their ten. What is the first rule of teenagers sleeping over in the same house?" It's obvious she's rehearsed this with the boys. "Never sleep," they reply in unison.

Maura doesn't quite know what to do with the direct eye contact that Jane gives her then.

"Say it," Jane says.

"Never sleep," she echoes, meek. Maura smoothes down the front of her blouse and the bus starts to move, lurching away from the curb.

Jane nods. "It's always going to be boys against girls. But I want us to stick together. We trump that. Got it? We warn each other and we tell each other, no matter what."

"I won't cross you, Jane," Frankie pipes up, leaning over the seatback.

"You better not." She gives him a sternly affectionate look and lightly flicks the side of his head. "Now that we're all here, we can shake on it." She puts her hand in front of her mouth, spits into the palm and holds it out. The boys follow suit. Maura stares at them and their spit-shiny hands like they've lost their minds. "I don't think the three of you understand the amount of germs-"

Jane interrupts, "Hey. I know you don't know me, but-"

"We've met. At school," Maura says quietly, not meaning to interrupt, but she does not like feeling bulldozed by this girl. She is tired of it. Has enough of it at home as it is.

Jane almost looks taken aback. She purses her lips together and contemplates. Makes a silent decision, shakes hands with Barry and Frankie, wipes her palm off on the front of her jeans and offers it to Maura.

Maura only hesitates for a split second.


	2. shutup

**2  
#shutup**

Sam is half-asleep against the window when she sits next to him. He knows it's not Jerry because she smells like candy corn and Jerry would have slapped him across the head and woken him up. And Oliver would have smelled like the pancakes and bacon he had for breakfast. "Hey," she says and he opens his eyes. Sam can tell that this is going to be a problem. "Hey McNally."

Oliver is still complaining about Zoe not going when he and Dov and Chris get on the bus. "I mean look at them. Lovebirds," he declares, pointing at Jerry and Traci sitting side by side. He heaves himself into the seat across from Sam and Andy. Does a quick, barely noticeable double-take at the sight of her sitting beside his friend.

Sam notices.

"What's up, brother?" Oliver crows, recovering quickly. He flashes a smile at Andy. "Hi Andy."

"Hi Oliver. Um, did you guys want to sit together?" She has her arms wrapped around her backpack, tight like she's afraid to lose it or have it stolen on the first day of school.

"What? No." Oliver says at the exact same time that Sam says, "Yes." Oliver stares at Sam.

Sam glares until Andy glances his way.

"So…" She's already edging out.

"Nope." Oliver stops her. "We're good, Andy." He stretches out, hangs his feet off the seat. "I wanted the seat to myself." He glances between the two of them. "So where's the ice queen?"

Sam snorts and pulls the hood of his sweater up over his head.

"You mean Gail?" Andy looks slightly more relaxed, leans back and loosens her death grip on her bag.

"Yeah, isn't it her place that we're going to?"

"Her parent's place," Dov corrects, butting in from his seat in front of Sam and Andy.

"Same thing, doofus," Chris says beside him.

Andy giggles.

Dov, easily distracted, is leaning over Chris to look out the window. "Who's that?"

"Who's who?" Oliver sit up, cranes his neck but still can't see.

Sam finds himself with a lapful of girl. "Holy cow, that's Chloe!" Andy clamors about in her enthusiasm. Sam does not.

"Chloe who?" Chris shoves Dov off the window to see. "Who's the goth girl?"

They all go quiet when the last three teenagers enter the bus. Gail, Chloe and the goth girl.

"Chloe, Gail's cousin," Andy whispers once it's safe.

"That's Marlo. She's new," Oliver readily supplies what he knows. "I met her in the nurse's office last week."

"Does she cut?" Dov asks, completely unfiltered and far too loud.

"Shut up." The speaker, a dark-headed girl with wild hair, looks sharply at Dov, turning around in her seat.

Dov's mouth has fallen open. He is silent. She is not from their school.

Chris elbows his friend. "Yeah, shut up, Dov," he says weakly.

"What kind of name is Dov?" she asks, leaning her forearms over the back of the seat.

Dov goes pale and then flushes with color. "It um, it-t-t-"

"Spit it out," her seatmate says, a black boy with a buzz cut.

"Jane! Obviously you've frightened hi-" Maura stops, partly because Frankie yanks on her sleeve and partly because Dov starts speaking.

"I am not scared!" He still looks scared, but now there is a glint of determination in his eyes. His hands are balled up tight at his sides. "Dov means "bear" in Hebrew." He states it as a fact and a hush spreads over the bus and its occupants. The bus slowly comes to a stop and the door opens. Dov takes a shaky breath and looks her in the eye.

"I'm Jane. Jane Rizzoli."

Outside there are seagulls.

"Sam Swarek."

"Andy McNally."

"Chris Diaz."

Waves are breaking on the shore.

"Barry Frost."

"Frankie Rizzoli."

"Maura Isles."

"Traci Nash."

"Jerry Barber."

There is sand on the pavement.

"Oliver Shaw."

"Chloe Price."

"Gail Peck."

"Marlo Cruz."

Jane pushes her bag at Dov when he walks by her. The move almost tips him over under his knapsack. She grabs it by the handle, keeps him upright. "What's your last name, Dov?' she asks.

"Epstein." His smile is tight-lipped. "I'm Dov Epstein."

* * *

**A/N;** Well, there's the cast of #breakers. Don't worry, Luke and Nick will show up eventually. I haven't decided yet if Jo or Celery will.


	3. roomies

**3  
#roomies**

"Great." Gail throws her bag at the bed against the far wall. The throw is short and her bag hits the edge of the mattress and lands on the floor upside down. "Just great."

"Isn't it?"

Gail stares at Maura like she's from an alien race. From a galaxy far, far away. "Yeah, I've always wanted a roommate."

"Really? I also have wished for one, even a sibling would be an acceptable option."

"Wow." Gail stares.

"What? Is there something I've missed?" Maura's nose wrinkles.

"There sure is." Gail walks across the room and sets her bag right side up. "You really don't get sarcasm, do you?"

Maura is still holding her suitcase. "Sarcasm? Oh." She approaches the other twin bed in the room and touches the comforter. It is a few shades too bright to be considered pink. More like magenta. "A form of irony used to convey contempt, often differentiated only by the tone which the speaker chooses to use?"

"Yeah… That." Gail shuffled towards the door. "I'm gonna… Go." She points in a vague direction.

"But Gail, aren't you planning on unpacking?" Maura looks up and she is alone.

* * *

Sam can tell that Dov is just barely holding in his excitement of finding out that they were "roomies." He had to forcibly take his bag out of the younger boy's hand when Dov insisted that he'd carry it for him. Sam packed light. He takes his clothes out and puts them into a drawer after Dov careful selects one for his own use.

"You can have the others," Dov says, motioning to the other two drawers in the dresser.

"I only need one." Sam pushes his bag under the bed. He's used to packing light.

"Oh, okay." Dov looks flustered. All of his articles of clothing have been carefully rolled up like burritos and stacked in his bag.

It makes Sam want an iron.

* * *

"Brother!" Oliver says cheerfully, clapping his hand on Jerry's shoulder after reading the room assignments.

Jerry takes a look and laughs. "So who's Barold?"

Barry is skinny and looks like he should be tall, but isn't. His head whips around. "Don't call me that!"

Jerry puts both his hands up, surrender. "Easy there, tiger. That's just what it says on the list.'

"Give me that." He doesn't wait for Jerry to hand it to him, rips the paper off the bulletin board in the front hall. There's a pen between his teeth and he scratches out his name so hard that it make a small hole in the paper and only his last name is legible. He slaps it back on the board.

Oliver pins it back up. Looks at what's left of his name. "Okay… Frost. Does that work?"

Frost nods, albeit still a bit gruffly. "Let's find our room," he says.

Jerry and Oliver look at each other over his head. Jerry shrugs, easy.

"Sure thing, man," Oliver says, picks up his duffel.

* * *

Jane pushes her hair out of her face, blinks when something is thrust at her face, so close that she has to take a step back to get it in focus. It's a rubber band still on the person's wrist. "Thanks? I guess..." She makes a face and pulls it off the small wrist, a little leery. Pulls her hair back.

"You're welcome!" Chloe replies cheerily.

Jane tries to tell herself that it's too early to dislike someone already. "Look, I'm going to go check on my brother." She glances back. "Do not touch my stuff!"

Chloe has Bambi eyes. "I wouldn't dream of it, Jane!"

"Yeah, whatever."

* * *

"So where are you from?" Andy's been trying to make small talk with Marlo for the past fifteen minutes. It hasn't been going well. She's not used to this.

"What's with all the questions?" Marlo is frowning.

Across the room, Traci makes a slicing motion with her finger across her throat.

Andy looks at her and Marlo turns to see what she is looking at. "Traci, I don't need you to defend me. I need her to stop asking me questions!"

"Sorry," Andy says.

Marlo is surprised by the sincerity. She welcomes the silence that follows, sits on her bed when the two girls leave to explore the house, shakes two pills out of a bottle.


	4. earthtoIsles

**4  
#earthtoIsles**

Jane passes by the bedroom doors, stopping when she sees the tousled backside of her brother's head. He's sitting cross-legged on a bed, opposite another older boy. Playing cards are spread out on the comforter.

"Where'd you learn how to shuffle like that?" the boy has just asked.

Jane leans against the doorframe.

"My sister showed me," Frankie answers. "So you gonna show me this or what, Chris?"

"Yeah, yeah." Chris is smiling.

She decides against interrupting them. That could wait. Jane quietly wanders down the hall. The house is massive, as one would expect, and she eventually finds herself in the kitchen. There is a glass sliding door off to one side and she unlatches it and slides it shut behind her, stepping onto the wide deck that overlooks the ocean.

She's never seen anything like it.

* * *

Jane is not alone. She hears giggling and steps forward, looking around the curve of the deck.

Andy and Traci look up, sitting on side by side lounge chairs.

"Hey Jane! Join us," Traci calls.

Jane drags her feet and joins.

"What view, huh?" Andy is non-stop chatter.

Jane blocks the conversation out easily, shuts her eyes and only opens them when her chair creaks from someone sitting on it. There is a soft fabric against her leg. She moves over and wonders if this new girl is out of her mind

Maura tucks her sundress beneath her and doesn't even look at Jane. She's the only one that doesn't look impressed or awestruck by the beautiful scenery.

Jane calls her out on it. "You been here before?" Cocks an eyebrow.

"Not this beach specifically, but yes, I've been to several places like this along the west coast." Maura turns and looks at Jane. "Have you never been to the beach before."

Jane's jaw drops open and she sputters. "What?! No, I- I mean. …No. I haven't."

"Oh." Maura looks sincerely surprised, as if the thought had never occurred to her.

"We're not all white collar," Traci says.

This makes Maura look flustered and she stands up.

Jane stretches back out.

"I apologize, I was not meaning to imply anything of the sort. I was just-" Maura has her right hand clasped over her heart.

Andy thinks it looks very romantic, like out of a theater play. "Sit back down," she says. "What's your name again?"

"Maura." She sits beside Jane again.

Jane cracks one eye open, not quite sure what to do about this.

"And you're Andy and Traci. You are friends?" Maura does not like the way that word rolls of her tongue. Friends. Like it's foreign.

"Best friends," Andy corrects.

Jane is more than relieved when Frost shows up.

"Hey," he says, cool on the exterior.

Jane wonders if his hands are sweaty. They're a pretty solid tell with him, unless they're playing ball. Then hands are sweaty regardless. She acknowledges him with a quick up-down of her eyebrows. She catches Maura's eye after she does it. The blonde looks intrigued. Jane does not know what to make of her.

"Who are y'all rooming with?" Traci asks and Jane doesn't feel threatened like she does when it's Andy's rapid fire round.

"Chloe." Jane lets it sit for a few seconds. Then, "Do you guys know her?"

Andy nods while Traci shakes her head. They stop and look at one another.

"Well then? What is it?" Jane asks.

"Some of us went to the same elementary school as her. She's like two or three years younger than me. I remember her face, but that's it." Andy shrugs.

"I only met Andy in middle school, we didn't go to the same elementary," Traci explains. "Why'd you want to know?"

"Nothing important. She's just kind of an airhead." Jane thinks it's a trip, the way expressions flit over Maura's face. Right now it's puzzlement. Confusion. "Do you not know what that is?" she has to ask.

"I am unfamiliar with the word unless you are describing a secure military base in unfriendly territory used for the receiving and shipping of equipment and personnel by air. I can deduce from your sentence that is not what you are referring to." Maura is met with complete silence. "It's very rude to have your mouths open like that," she says primly.

"Cue the crickets," Jane mumbles.

Frost's mouth stays on the sound of the letter N for a while. "No," it finally comes out. "Airhead means that the person has air in their head instead of brains. So they're… ditzy and maybe kind of dumb."

"So it's not a literal translation because air in the brain would cause-"

"Nope," Andy snaps her P. "Not literal, Maura." She smiles, wide and friendly.

Maura processes. "Okay."

Frost thinks she looks cute when she's trying to wrap her head around the concept. He goes back to their earlier question and discussion, "I'm in one of the bigger rooms with Oliver and Jerry."

"Jerry's Traci's boyfriend," Andy says.

Traci looks like she's blushing.

Frost grins at her. "Yeah. He may have mentioned that more than a few times."

"Trace and I are roommates, which is so lucky!" Andy says, bouncing. "Well and Marlo's with us, too. What about you, Maura?"

The girl remains unresponsive. "Earth to Maura Isles," Jane says gently and nudges her with a knee.

"The chance idea of luck is so interesting to think about," Maura starts.

Jane waves her hand in front of Maura's face. "Who's your roomie, Isles?" she asks, her tone taking on a brassy, bossier tone.

"Gail."

Andy makes a sound and Traci winces. "Sorry," they apologize. It's in unison and Andy cries, "Jinx!" before Traci has the chance to.

Jane looks at Barry and rolls her eyes.

He winks at her.

They all have to explain jinxs to Maura.


End file.
